Patchnotes for 19 Dec 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 Christmas Event + Patchlist 19th December Christmas Event Staff will be summoning special Christmas themed monsters as part of events they can hold. They will have the chance to drop presents that could contain some interesting items from the staff. Monsters also will have the chance to drop Christmas Token's for the duration of the Christmas Event. Christmas monsters will drop more then any standard monsters though. Hold onto these and redeem them after the Christmas event has ended. (I will add an exchange in for them in the future) New Christmas themed Market Place. Visit Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas in the holiday themed market place. I do apologize I had hoped to have a much more in depth Christmas event, however all of my time has been spent trying to figure out/fix the fault that we were attacked through. Compensation Event I backed everything up as soon as I could, however the attack initially deleted the characters. I attempted to retrieve the deleted data from the systems cache and was doing so, however a second attack occurred which deleted all the databases and also removed any hopes of retrieving the initial deleted characters. So I will have to use a backup that is about 6 days prior to the attack. I will be restoring the following databases to these points in time. *Account database to the time of the initial attack. *Character database to 6 days prior to the attack. As this rollback is rather large and all players will be affected from it, the following will occur *Any dPoints/vPoints that had been spent in the time that was lost due to the rollback of characters has been re-added to the accounts. *20 vPoints have been added to any account that after the characters are restored have no characters on that have been created since the start of the month. *2x rc drops for 1 week. *2x vPoints for 1 week. *1 week where staff are able to hold double their normal events if they wish to do so. (6 prizes every 6 hours rather then 3) I am developing a program that will be running on the server to backup the database every 6 hours as a pre-caution. For the mean time I will attempt to back-up the databases daily until this is implemented. Some interesting facts about the duration that the item store was free. A grand total of 1,425,259 dPoints were used. The account with the most dPoints had used 9,361 and the character with the most dPoints had used 6,125. New ''' '''Model Viewer You can see what any item looks like in game by speaking with Ispim in Eastern Flaris. You may even be able to view some new items that are coming in the near future here. New Arena As many players had requested a new arena, a new one has been added. It has the same shaped arena as the guild siege, however the back drop is what makes it stunning! New Quests *Talk with Mikyel in Eastern Flaris to begin a new series of quests. (Only 3 for now) *Clockworks Quest is now fixed and can be started from Darkons Mayor. Beware that the Clockwork has been upgraded a lot and may require a small team to kill it. *I plan on adding more in the future, this was was something I was working on before all the recent attacks on the server happened. If you have some ideas on some cool quests that could be added, and you that your think fellow players would enjoy, voice your opinions in the forums suggestions and they may be implemented. Fixes *Skill window 'K' crash should be fixed now. Didn't work correctly I will re-look into this. *Catalsyt 2h Axe/Sword fixed to work with model change. *Legion 2h Axe/Sword fixed to work with model change. *Shadow 2h Sword fixed to work with model change. *Skeleton 2h Axe/Sword fixed to work with model change. *Fixed the beach fashion shoes that didn't work with model change. *Shinigami (M) Fixed to have the right item names + icons. Monster Clash Changes *Removed the monster that had the chance to crash players in the Monster Clash. *Removed the restriction on not being able to re-enter when killed. If you are at the final boss you won't be able to reach him from re-entering so you will still need to be resurrected there. This will most likely be re-added in the future once all issues have been solved regarding monsters crashing people. Remember if your guild leader dies, your guild will lose. Siege Changes *Added a stair object around the outside of the guild siege arena as players were reporting others for glitching when observing from the viewing area. There was a wall that when viewed from one side appeared to be invisible, some players mistakenly thought players were glitching out of the map when they saw people up against this. However after testing multiple scenarios all have come back within the bounds of the siege arena. *Stopped the ability to join at maintenance stage, (1 minute time that is used in the actual arena before fighting commences) This was being used by a few players to bug a rm in to buff them to give them an unfair advantage over other players. *Stopped the ability to use the quick teleport from the siege arena. Either use the teleporters located on both sides of the spectator areas or re log to leave the area. *Sign up now uses Red Perin, the minimum bid is 1 Red Perin. This should stop people making max fake bids to take legitimate spots. *I will work on improving the prizes for winning in the near future. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1821-christmas-event-patchlist-19th-december